


Always and Forever

by BornToFly02



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ignores the Originals (TV), Mystic Falls (Vampire Diaries), Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Reincarnation, Teenage Jeremy Gilbert, Werewolf Tyler Lockwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToFly02/pseuds/BornToFly02
Summary: There are many things Klaus expected of his trip back home to what is now Mystic Falls. His curse broken, revenge on Katerina.He did not expect to see the reincarnation of his youngest brother, and it changes everything.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert & Klaus Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert & The Originals, Jeremy Gilbert/Tyler Lockwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts).



> Based on this prompt from LivingDeaDGirl244:  
> "Jeremy Gilbert is the reincarnation of Henrik Mikaelson, so when Klaus who's possessing Alaric finds this out he will stop at nothing to kidnap and protect and care for his long lost baby brother  
> Overprotective Elijah Klaus Kol Rebekah Finn  
> Adorable Jeremy  
> Slash Tyler/Jeremy"
> 
> I am also adding Klaroline. 'Cause Klaroline.

Klaus had come to the little town of Mystic Falls with a plan. He would finally break the curse, nothing would stand in his way. Impatient as he was, he did not let the anticipation cloud his mind and so he sent Elijah first.

Ever the gentleman, he knew his older brother would find a way to set the doppelganger's friends’ minds at ease. Then he pulled a fun little trick to get into town without the scooby gang noticing, switching bodies with the local vampire hunter. The teacher’s style was absolutely atrocious but he did get to have some fun tormenting Katerina so he figured it was worth it.

It was his first day of pretending to be a history teacher when the first thread came loose.

He watched as the doppelganger came in and sat with the witch and the baby vampire as well as the ripper. He waltzed his way half-heartedly through a lesson about the 60s (though he much preferred the 20s) and sat back to wait for the next lesson to start.

He glanced up as some of the first students trickled in and froze.

“Come on Nik, I just want to see the wolves.”

“Kol said he would show me his magic.”

“I promise I won’t tell father.”

“Henrik.” the hybrid breathed almost silently, the lack of an accent helped him snap out of it.

It wouldn’t do for the entire plan to unravel now. He was so close, it was too soon. A quick glance at the seating plan confirmed that… the boy was Jeremy Gilbert, younger brother to Elena Gilbert. This Alaric fellow seemed to have taken up a sort of father figure roll to the doppelganger and her brother so at least he’d have an excuse for any... slip ups.

At the end of the day, after a rather harrowing meeting with the various supernatural beings surrounding the doppelganger, he returned to the teacher’s apartment, greeted by the woman that left him cursed when she ran.

“Ah Katerina. Tell me what you know about our dear doppelganger’s brother.”

“Jeremy?”

Her tone was bored, an eyebrow raised at him despite her fear.

“Yes.”

“Why would you want to know about that kid?”

“Humour me.”

“Uhh, he was a druggie. He used to date Elena’s little witch friend but other than that he’s pretty boring.”

Klaus clenched his jaw, and with hardly half a millisecond of thought, plunged a knife into her thigh. He smiled at her scream.

"Now, let's try this again. Tell me about Jeremy Gilbert."

* * *

Klaus stood next to the older Salvatore brother, eyes scanning the crowd of teenagers as he tried to keep from looking too smug. Especially when the song was dedicated, a particularly mean-spirited play, but the Scooby gang's scrambling was simply too amusing. In fact, he was in quite high spirits until he saw Hen- Jeremy standing cornered against the wall by the werewolf boy.

"What's going on there?"

"Who cares, it's just baby Gilbert and the Lockwood kid, we've got more important things to worry about."

Klaus bit back a growl and forced himself to think logically. One of the doppelganger's greatest weaknesses was the love for her little brother (something he could understand) so that is a weakness he would exploit. He waited until Jeremy and Tyler had slipped out of the gym before setting his plan into motion.

The witch would die tonight.

* * *

When his body arrived, five coffins came with it. As soon as he was back in his body, Klaus turned to the coffins.

"If I were you, I would vacate the room," he said casually to the painfully mortal beings behind him.

He smirked as he heard the witches leaving, dragging the hunter along with them.

Each of the three coffins holding his siblings were opened easily and he moved swiftly down the line, removing the daggers. He hid them away before moving his three compelled guests to stand by his slowly reviving siblings.

"Come now, everyone. You've slept long enough and I thought you'd like to hear the news." He spoke tauntingly into the silence, pacing the room impatiently.

Rebekah was the first to wake, anger already clear in her face.

"Do calm yourself and enjoy your meal, Bekah. We have some waiting to do yet."

Her compelled blood bag was drained in record time then she was tossing aside the body and practically stepping on his feet.

"What the hell, Nik?!"

"All in good time. We are waiting on our brothers."

She glared at him a moment longer before huffing, blue eyes drifting around the room and to the coffins.

"Where's Elijah?"

"I believe the current doppelganger is to blame for our more noble brother's absence."

"There's another doppelganger."

"Indeed. It would seem Katerina had a child that escaped the massacre. My curse will soon be broken after all, but that is not why I'm waking you all up."

"Of course not," she sighed, "you would wait until we couldn't do anything to weaken you, as if we would. But that does beg the question, why are you waking us up ahead of your precious schedule?"

"Patience little sister."

They waited in silence for a while longer before Kol woke with a gasp, instantly ripping into his human's throat.

"Brother. What a surprise."

Klaus' head snapped to the side from his younger brother's blow but refused to retaliate. Kol's eyebrows rose.

"Wow. Hell must've frozen over while I was out. Nik's gone soft."

"No such luck. There are simply more important issues at the moment."

A groan came from Finn's coffin. The three younger Mikaelsons watched their eldest brother rise and carefully drink from the compelled woman's wrist. She slowly went limp in his hold and when she passed, it was with no drama.

"I would give thanks for my release if not for my suspicion that you were less than willing."

"Wow. I forgot how long I had you daggered. We'll have to teach you a whole new vocabulary." Klaus smirked.

"Enough, Nik." Rebekah insisted. "What is it that convinced you to let us out early."

"Henrik."

* * *

Jeremy's eyes flickered between the encroaching shadows as he walked down the street.

All day he felt like he was being watched and it was putting him on edge.

He gripped the stake under his jacket. He'd reluctantly left Caroline to help Tyler with the change. Much as he wanted to be there for his... something... he knew Tyler wouldn't forgive himself if he killed, ignoring the fact that Jeremy had that fancy ring to bring him back. Of course, that left him walking home, alone, in the dark. It wasn't as easy to do with the knowledge of all that goes bump in the night.

"Hey mate!"

The shout startled him and Jeremy spun to see who had spoken. A brunette, not too much older than him, was walking towards him. The guy had a regular, human pace so he let go of the stake, though his hand didn't go far.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?"

The guy faltered with a bit of an awkward smile.

"Sorry, I thought you were a friend of mine. I haven't seen them in a long time but you do bear a striking resemblance."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Listen, my name's Kol. I'm new to town and I must admit I'm a tad turned around. Do you think you could help me?"

"Uh, sure," Jeremy agreed wearily. "Where were you trying to go?"

"My sister an I were supposed to meet at some local bar... the Grate or something."

"The Grill, I know it. I can show you the way."

The other teen's brow furrowed.

"Nah mate, just give me the instructions and head home, it's not safe to be out alone this late."

Jeremy scoffed and hiked his bag further up on his shoulder.

"Like you're one to talk, you aren't much older than me. I'm not a kid."

The corner of Kol's mouth twitched up slightly. He slowly raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright, lead the way."

Kol walked side by side with the reincarnation of his baby brother, making idle conversation. If he was honest, the youngest original felt more at ease talking to Hen- Jeremy, than he had since he learned that his immortality meant he no longer had access to his magic.

It wasn't long before they reached the restaurant and Kol found himself feeling disappointed.

"Thank you for showing me the way, I'm sorry to have interrupted your night."

"No worries, man. Not like I had anything else going on." Jeremy assured, unable to keep the frustration from his voice.

Kol raised a questioning brow.

"Girl trouble?"

Jeremy grimaced.

"Something like that. Anyway, I'll see you around."

Kol just nodded and watched for a moment as the younger boy walked away into the night before entering The Grill.

Rebekah was sitting in a booth, waiting.

"What took you so long?"

"Our new Henrik insisted on showing me the way here."

The girl's eyes snapped up.

"You talked to him."

"Yes, and he's just as stubborn as before, if not more so considering he didn't have to deal with father this time 'round."

"I don't understand how we're supposed to protect him if we aren't supposed to interact with him," she sighed mournfully.

It was no secret that Henrik had been the favourite of the family and all of them knew it. He was the baby. They'd failed to protect him once before, they wouldn't let him die again.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration abandoned me partway through so I think this’ll be two chapters.
> 
> Anyways, sorry it took so long, I hope you enjoy it. Who knows, maybe I'll make it a series at some point.


End file.
